THIRTEEN
by chloe fanel
Summary: they say thirteen is an unlucky number... maybe it is... maybe it's not! CHAP2'S UP!
1. Default Chapter

~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
THIRTEEN  
  
BY CHLOE FANEL  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The phone rang incessantly. Tomoyo eyed it murderously, holding a handy-looking baseball bat. She knew that she was overreacting but she couldn't help it at the moment.  
  
"Don't you dare smash that phone!" Her roommate screamed, rushing from the doorway. "The one you broke last night was the twelfth one. This will be the thirteenth and it's an unlucky number."  
  
Tomoyo pondered at Sheila's wild notion of what is unlucky. "Well then, why don't you get that new one that mom sent you so we can smash them together? That way we'll automatically get to the number fourteen which I don't believe is an unlucky number."  
  
The silver-haired woman laughed but stood between Tomoyo and the phone. "Who do you think is on the line, anyway?"  
  
"Li." She muttered, glaring back at the phone.  
  
Sheila shook her head. "Honey, don't tell me that you still can't get over what happened. You were a child and you fell in love with a girl, A GIRL Tomoyo! She was even your best friend AND COUSIN!"  
  
Tomoyo glared at her.  
  
"Come on, I've been your roommate for more than three years since you transferred from that little town of yours. I know that you are a not a lesbian – no offense intended to those who are – and you even fell in love with that hunk, Tony."  
  
"Touya." She corrected. "He's Sakura's brother and I was never in love with him."  
  
"Right." Sheila dismissed her words. "And even before that you went steady with his friend, Mosquito, for two years."  
  
"His name is Yukito and we went out only for a few weeks. I was helping him get back with Touya."  
  
"WHAT!" Sheila screamed. "Are you telling me that those two hunks are really gays and that they're in love with each other?"  
  
Tomoyo merely snorted, very unladylike.  
  
"Oh please, Tomoyo tell me that they're not."  
  
"Only to humor you." Tomoyo sighed. "They've been like that since, since forever."  
  
It was Sheila's turn to remain silent and she did so while growing pale. "Why do I always fall in love with gay men?" She lamented. "Really, Tomoyo, I thought they were just extra sweet and really, really sensitive, do you get what I mean? I thought they were just a bit different from the others!"  
  
"Sheila..."  
  
"Ughn!" The silver-haired woman kicked the phone. "Damn Li, Syaoran! Damn Touya and Mosquito!" She then resorted to banging the receiver on the wall.  
  
Tomoyo sighed and returned to her room.  
  
Well, at least she took care of the phone. Unlucky number, eh? She'd be really foolish if she ever did believe that.  
  
"Sheila, honey..."  
  
"Go away!" Sheila screamed. "Just get your filthy hands off me!"  
  
"It's not what you think." Eriol tried to soothe his girlfriend's anger. "Danny just asked me to help him choose what he could wear for that dinner party that you planned. I-"  
  
"Oh, don't give me that crap." She hissed, slamming the door to his face.  
  
He was tempted to use his magic to open the door but he knew that the girl didn't like things out of the ordinary so he stood there knocking. "Come on, Sheila, open the door."  
  
"GO AWAY!" She screamed.  
  
"I'm not going away till you hear me out. I mean it Sheila, I'm NOT GAY!" He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Right! And you were just helping him with the necktie." She screamed again.  
  
"Yes I did." He yelled, hearing her storm into her room. "It's not my fault that the guy didn't know how to put the damn tie on."  
  
"You we're kissing!" She screamed angrily. "You were that CLOSE!"  
  
"There was-"He caught the bottle of perfume he sent her before it hit his forehead. Looking up, he saw his girlfriend glaring at him.  
  
"Here!" Sheila threw a bear. Then a box of week-old-roses, another stuffed toy, and a large box of letters. "Take it and just leave!"  
  
"B–But..." He couldn't believe it. Nobody had ever dumped him before. And mistake him for a gay at that.  
  
"Go!" She yelled pointing towards the gate.  
  
Eriol stared at the gate noticing that a small crowd of audience had gathered. He muttered a string of curses and glared at her. "I'm not gay!" He yelled. Angrily, he stormed towards the gate but paused midway. He suddenly glared at Sheila and threw the perfume at the door.  
  
It opened, and Eriol blanched as he saw the bottle lunge towards the unsuspecting Tomoyo.  
  
CHLOE'S NOTES HOPE YOU LIKE IT... DON'T FORGET THE REVIEW, K? 


	2. chapter 2

~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
THIRTEEN  
  
BY CHLOE FANEL  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tomoyo yawned and made her way down the stairs and towards the kitchen. She drank a glass of juice and sat on the couch browsing through the glossy pages of her magazine.  
  
"Here!" She could still hear her friend's voice holler. "Take it and just leave!" She sighed and turned the television on. For some seconds there was silence.  
  
She sighed. "Peace at last." She muttered in content. Clicking the remote control, she frowned. News? Nope. Horror movies? Too much blood and gore. Talk shows? Boring.  
  
"I'm not gay!" She heard a guy yell.  
  
"Interesting." She grinned. Scrambling to take a peek, she dashed and tripped on the smashed cord of the phone.  
  
"This must be what Sheila meant about being unlucky." She muttered limping towards the door.  
  
The tall man was slowly walking his way to the gate. She noticed the neat jet-black hair and the confident stride of the man. "And that's after her girlfriend dumped him and accused him of being gay."  
  
There was a glint, what was it... glasses? She frowned. When had Sheila ever been interested in scholarly-looking males? She then noticed the man pause. Was he going to turn around? I hoped so, Tomoyo caught himself thinking. She shook her head but proceeded to open the door wider.  
  
"Oof!" Tomoyo stared at him. What was that that hit her anyway? She asked herself, touching the tender part on the right side of her head. She felt a bit dizzy, both from the force of the impact and the strong smell of the perfume.  
  
Eriol watched her absorb the impact. She had that confused look on her face all-innocent-and-childlike. Her tangled raven hair framed the pained expression that developed on her adorable features. And he slowly found himself staring at her eyes... purple, he staggered, mysteriously purple. And her skin was a milky white complexion that contrasted to the red blot which trickled down her head. Red... BLOOD! SHE'S BLEEDING!  
  
The crowd inched closer towards the house, concerned about the girl holding her bleeding head. "Call 911" somebody murmured. "Get her to the hospital." Another called. But nobody moved. They all stood transfixed watching her.  
  
"Ow!" Tomoyo suddenly paled, realizing the pain meant more than a sore bump. She was beginning to think that the liquid thing was the perfume but realized her mistake when the red fluid flowed down to her elbows, plain to her sight.  
  
Tomoyo glared at the man. "Are you going to stand there all day?" She questioned not necessarily waiting for an answer.  
  
Eriol realized that he had been staring and went closer to help the bleeding lady. "Sorry." He whispered, taking her hand away from the wound. At a closer inspection, he saw that the wound was small and sighed. "Do you have a first aid kit?" He asked.  
  
Tomoyo felt a bit faint. "Inside. The wound's not that big, is it?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"No." He answered but quickly realized that something else was wrong.  
  
Tomoyo's knees buckled. The world blurred till there was nothing else but darkness.  
  
"TOMOYO!" Sheila's scream was the last thing she heard before the darkness took over.  
  
CHLOE...  
  
Hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter... & DON'T FORGET THE REVIEW, K? 


	3. chapter 3

**THIRTEEN **

By Chloe Fanel

chapter three  
  
"It must already be 7:30." Tomoyo thought, slowly opening her eyes. Outside the window, she could hear the chirping of the birds and the sound of a vehicle passing by.  
  
She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, contemplating about the beauty of life. "Aah!" She yawned, stretching like a cat when suddenly; her toes touched an unfamiliar bulk on the edge of the bed.  
  
The young woman shot up from the bed and quickly regretted it. Immediately she felt a dizzying kind of pain shoot to the right side of her head. "Ow!" She complained, reclining slowly till she felt the comfort of her pillows.  
  
Tomoyo sighed and tried to soothe the pain by caressing it with her hand. Then with the use of her toes, she investigated the strange thing on her bed.  
  
Whatever the thing was groaned after a resounding thud.  
  
"Sheila?" She asked, perplexed.  
  
The thing sleepily dragged itself out of the floor and sat beside her. Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"So, the sleeping beauty finally woke up." Eriol stated smiling sleepily.  
  
"OUT!" In shock, Tomoyo screamed, hurting herself in the process. "Get out of my room!" She insisted.  
  
Eriol glared at her then turned poker-faced.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I'm not that irresponsible." He stated calmly. "Until Sheila arrives, you're stuck with me."  
  
"I don't need you to look after me." She hissed. "I'm a grown up-"  
  
"Child." He cut her voice.  
  
Disgusted, the woman threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Ouch!" He smiled evilly. 

****

**CHLOE...**

I'm late! I'm late! I know I'm late!

Just don't forget to evaluate.

P.S. Eriol's plan? Bwahahahahahaha... I... ...HAVE NO IDEA!


End file.
